Lemonade
Lemonade is the forth episode of Echo Echo Omnivurs Overwrite. It is the first Ben/Written Episode. Plot (We see Ben and Rook chasing Dr. Animo on his Mutant Frog. Ben stops at a kid's lemonade stand to catch his breath) Rook: Come Ben, Animo is putting distance between us. Ben: Just a second I need to catch my breath. Rook: How you catch a br... Nevermind I shall chase Animo alone for awhile if you may. Ben: All right, partner. (breathes heavily) Kid: Ben 10! Would you like to buy some lemonade? Ben: Sure. (Gives a coin, drinks up) Ben: Thanks. (Ben runs and dials for an alien) Ben: I need a chill down or BIG CHILL down! (slaps Omnitrix and transforms into Heatblast) Heatblast: This is the exact oppisite of Big Chill! (flies to Animo) Heatblast: Animo''' lets burn!' (burns Animo and Mutant Frog) Animo: Oh curses. (Animo presses a button to make a jet pack then flies off) Animo: Curse Ben Tennyson The Human! (Ben flies down and times out) Rook: Ben come. Ben: Nah let him go he'll be back. (Then a drop of lemonade drops on the Omnitrix which then makes the holograms spins around fast) Ben (quietly): That can't be good. End Scene (At the Plumber Base) Driba: Ummm..... Bluckic:Ummmmm............. Driba: Ummmmmmmmmm........................... Bluckic: This can't be good. (zooms out and we see a Mr Smoothy on the table) Driba: Our Mr Smoothy is cold! Bluckic: I thought it suppose to be cold. Driba: Oh yeah. Ben: Guys! Bluckic and Driba: Yeah???? Ben: The Omnitrix? Driba: Oh yeah the Omnitrix seems to be in good shape. Bluckic: Yup. Ben: You sure? Bluckic and Driba: Possitive. (Hits Ben's Omnitrix together Ben transforms to Eyeguy) Eyeguy: '''Eye '''do not think so. Driba: You are and Octocoid. Bluckic: You sure? Driba: Pretty sure. Eye Guy: '''Guys!' Eye '''do not want to be a freaky alien with a million eyes forever you know. Driba: I just need to hit your Omnitrix and...... (Driba hits the Omnitrrix then he changes to Upgrade only... he has the Omnitrix in his eye!) Eyegrade: I can't see! Driba: That's strange there seems to be a glitch in the Omnitrix which makes your alien has a different appearance. Eyegrade: Tell my eye that, '''IT BURNS!!!! Bluckic: Calm down Ben I just need to... Eyegrade: DO WHAT!??? (Bluckic stares at Ben then starts to cry) Eyegrade: Okay, okay, don't cry Bluckic and just fix the Omnitrix. (Bluckic cries louder. Ben sees the Mr. Smoothy and gives it to him.) Bluckic: Yay! (Drinks up) Driba: Hey I wanted some. Bluckic: You snooze you loose. That's the rules. Driba: That's rimie. Eyegrade: Now are you just gonna waste my time or fix the omnitrix. Bluckic and Driba: Yup Eyegrade: Do it now or i'll blazt the Mr.Smoothies. Bluckic and Driba: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! We will FIX! Eyegrade: Gooooood. Bluckic: How did this happend? Eyegrade: Lemonade fall on it and.... Driba: Easy, you again put lemonade on it and it will work. Then he does it and his appearance changes. Buttgrade: Srsly? Now the Omnitrix is on my BUTT! Bluckic: This is indeed a problem. Buttgrade: Now you get it. Driba: Try again putting lemonade. Buttgrade: No way! Then Buttgrade reverts to Ben or is he... ???: Aaaaaaaaaaaaah! Driba: What happened? ButtBen: NOW THE WATCH IS ON MY BUTT! Bluckic: Is that bad? ButtBen: Really BAD! (Then his mom comes into the headquarters for some reason...) ButtBen: The Omnitrix is on my Butt! Sandra: Say what? (Sandra faints and Rook enters) Rook: Why is the Omnitrix on the butt of the Ben Tennyson? ButtBen, Bluckic and Driba: He did it! Rook: Is this because of the lemonade? ButtBen: Wait, does Animo like fire? Rook: No, why? Ben turns to Heat Blast. Rook: It is still on the butt. ButtBlast: That is goooood. End of Scene. Then you'll see ButtB'''last facing his butt at Animo. ButtBlast: Give up, or I'll fart! Animo: FIRE! NOOOOOOOOOOO! I GIVE UP! ButtBlast farts fire mistakely! ButtBlast: Ooops! Animo: You Cheat! End of scene. Then you'll see Animo chasing ButtBlast! ButtBlast: Mom! Heelp! Now you'll see Rook, Bluckic and Driba watching them while eating popcorn. Rook: Yum, yum! Driba: This is gooood. Bluckic: Yea.... (Later while ButtBlast was running from Dr.Animo, the Omnitrix times out and is back on his wrist.) Ben: Yay! Dr. Animo: I AM AFTER YOU!!!!!! Ben: NOOOO! '''THE END! Special Thanks *Thanks The Iron Man for the episode and the pics of ButtGrade, ButtBen and ButtBlast. Major Events *Rook, Blukic, Driba and Sandra Tennyson make their debuts. *Dr. Animo and Mutant Frog make their debut. *Heatblast, Eyeguy, Eyegrade, ButtgGrade, ButtBen and ButtBlast make their debuts. *ButtMatrix makes its debut. *Lemonade makes it debut. *Kid makes its debut. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko (first appearance) *Bluckic (first appearance) *Driba (first appearance) *Sandra Tennyson (first appearance) *Kid (first appearance) Villains *Dr. Animo (first appearance) *Mutant Frog (first appearance) *ButtMatrix (later died) *Lemonade (first appearance, later good) Aliens Used *Heatblast (accidental transformation intended alien was Big Chill, first appearance) *Eye Guy (accidental transformation, first appearance} *Eyegrade (accidental transformation, first appearance) *ButtGrade (accidental transformation, first appearance) *ButtBen (accidental transformation, first appearance) *ButtBlast (accidental transformation, first appearance) Trivia *ButtForms are cool right? *Potatos, who loves Potatos? Category:Episodes Category:EEO Episodes Category:Echoson's Stuff